LuLu
by SpicyHotRamen
Summary: Lelouch is captured by Suzaku and Rolo, and is kept hostage. Their obsession for him turns violent. Can Lelouch survive or will he become their little LuLu.
1. Chapter 1

I have wanted to write this forever, So I did.

SuzakuxLuLu

RoloxLuLu (in that order)

**Lulu**

Lelouch stood by the lamp post by the pizzeria just as instructed by the email he received. The E-mail contained information that would be vital to the black knights. With this info he would be able to get into the Tokyo settlement military base undetected. He glanced at he watch , It read 10:00. The contact said 10:05 he would be there at any moment. Looking around he noticed this wasn't a very busy place in town. It was very gloomy and full of shadows. Speaking of shadows. A shadow appeared around the corner hands tucked in his pockets.

"Hello Zero"

"Don't use so many formalities around here. I'm Lelouch. What information you have on the Tokyo settlement?"

The shadow approached at a fast pace towards him. Lelouch knew something was up. He stood back and prepared to take his contact out to activate his geass.

"Not so fast Lelouch" The shadow grabbed lelouch by his hair and slammed him into a wall causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. As Lelouch slid down the wall, the shadow looked down at him with a smirk on his face. His green eyes looked at him with lust.

"Don't you remember Lelouch, you already used it on me"

* * *

"_Today in the news the black knight were captured by none other than the Knight of Rounds Suzaku __Kururugi__. After penetrating their headquarters with more than half of the Britannia army, all was captured and scheduled for execution more than 24 hours ago. Zero is rumored to be dead. Knight of Rounds Suzaku was promoted to knight of Three. Third in line as the most important knights to the crown. More about this most historic capture tonight at 10."_

Lelouch groaned as he put his hand to his head. It slightly ached and he opened his eyes as his vision turned from blurry to normal. He looked around the room and noticed he was in a very expensively furnished room. The furniture looked new. The bed was king sized and contained satin and silk sheets. A large flat screen monitor was in the middle of the room playing the news. The curtains held fluffily white curtains with large windows. A large walk in closet could be seen from where he sat on the bed along with a large bathroom. This room was fit for a king. Lelouch looked down at his attire. He had nothing on but a large dress shirt. He went to cover himself but decided to find a way out but fell when something cold and metal went around his ankle pulled him to the floor. He screamed in pain when his head hit the floor. He held his head in slowly got up noticing a chain was around his ankle. He saw that it was welded to the floor.

"_Where am I?" _

"_Did the contact do this to me?"_

A sound of a key turning the lock on the door could be herd. He turned to see Rolo coming through the door.

"Nii-san are you ok?" he ran over to where lelouch laid on the floor.

"Rolo whats going on?

"Come on lets get you back on the bed. Suzaku wouldn't wont you on the floor." Rolo put his hand around his waist and picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"_When did Rolo become stronger than me?"_

"Suzaku, where is he?"

"He's out getting some award from the governor for catching the black knights"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Oh Nii-san its better this way. Just you me and Suzaku. You don't have to be Zero or Lelouch anymore, you could be our little lulu." Rolo spoke as he stroked his cheek.

"What are you talking about Rolo?"

"Nii-san see Suzaku and me decide-" The door opened and Suzaku walked in with his formal white suit attire on. His messy brown hair covering his eyes. His dark green eyes full of lust. He walked over to the bed and took off his green jacket and placed it on the bed.

"Rolo leave me and Lelouch alone for a while."

"But Suzaku I - "

"Now Rolo!" Rolo got off the bed and moved toward the door walking out slowly. Suzku turned toward lelouch and bent over.

"Suzaku what's going on -" His mouth crushed into Suzaku's as he pushed Lelouch down on the bed. He put all his weight on him pressing him into the bed sheets. He put his hand under Lelouch's shirt caressing his milky thighs before pulling away looking in Lelouch's confused violet eyes.

"Suzaku what are doing! Have you gone mad!" Lelouch screamed at him as he stood up from the bed.

"Sit down Lelouch, you do not talk to me that way."

"Who do you think you are! Some god! How dare you touch me that wa-" Lelouch was knocked to the floor by Suzaku's hand. He felt blood swell up in his mouth.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Suzaku loomed over him breathing lowly.

"You will listen to ME! I OWN you know Lelouch. Whatever I say goes. And I said sit down!" Lelouch looked at Suzaku with big eyes. Tears started to swell. How could Suzaku do this to him. What was he thinking? Suzaku bent over quick and pushed Lelouch down spreading his legs.

"I didn't want to take you on the floor but if you insist on acting this way ill treat you like a slut."

"Suzaku Stop!"

"No lelouch, don't you get it? Your property and ill treat you the way I want. Don't worry though once you learn, I'll grant you more freedom and allow you to move around and go out."

"What are you talking about!" Suzaku slapped him once more causing his head to turn to one side. He lift Lelouch's hips off the floor and tore his pants open releasing him self.

"Suzaku don't please!" tears slid town his face.

"Shuu LuLu you'll enjoy it" With that said he thrust himself inside Leluche. Lelouch screamed as pain tore through his body.

"Soo tight. Who knew a man who committed so many murders would be trembling the way you are now." Lelouch started to beg. Suzaku grew tired of his screams and covered his mouth he moved in and out of Lelouch and with each moment could feel his orgasm grow near. Lelouch was his everything. He needed him. And the thought of him raping Lelouch turned him harder. Looking down at Lelouch he noticed by the look of his member he was nearing his peak also. Suzaku closed his eyes and moaned as he released his seed deep within him. He shuddered as he looked at Lelouch's eyes. They were full of pain and anger. He was glad Lelouch would not be broken so easily.

"Oh lelouch" he inhaled the soft smell of Lelouch's hair when he bent over him zipping his suit back up. He noticed the stain on the carpet and the cum dripping down Lelouch's legs.

"I'll send Rolo in to clean up this mess" Lelouch just laid there as Suzaku moved toward the door closing it and locking it. Had he just been raped by Suzaku? And telling by the white liquid dripping down his stomach he also had an orgasm. Once again he heard the door open to the room. Telling by the soft footsteps he could tell it was Rolo. His guess was confirmed when Rolo came into his view as he looked over him.

"Oh Nii-san"

First chapter! How did you like it? Might be updated by Friday!

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Was not planning on finishing this at all. But I have got private messages and more emails of people wanting more and putting it on their alerts list. So from the encouragement from my readers and encouragement from a friend your story :

**Chapter Two**

"Oh Nii-san, you know its better to just listen to Suzaku. I never knew how much of a hot head he could be." Lelouch looked up at Rolo as he wiped the remains of Suzaku off the floor with a white towel.

"Yeah me either" he whispered as he tried to cover his self with the discarded white shirt. Rolo quickly went over and grabbed it from his hands,

"Oh no Nii-san. Its dirty I am running a bath for you in the bathroom." disappeared in the bathroom. Lelouch could hear water running and steam coming through the door. He put his head in his hands and cried a little. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was once so powerful and strong now he was reduced to a seamen covered mess on the floor. It was ridiculous.

"Awww Nii-san don't cry" Lelouch looked up to see Rolo standing in the bathroom doorway. He was more taller now and had somewhat muscles. His brown hair was longer around the edges.

"Rolo when did you get so tall?" Rolo gave him a hard look and a half hearted smile.

"I don't know what your talking about. Now come brother lets get you into the bath. Rolo lifted lelouch up by his arm and dragged him toward the bathroom. Steam bellowing from the entrance. Lelouch looked at the violet and white bathroom. Everything made of white marble and filled with violet flowers and rugs. Also lavender oils around the tub. Rolo bent over and turned to appear nothing but hot water filling the tub.

"Rolo! This is nothing but hot water! Put some cold water in there!" Rolo grabbed him by both shoulders. And roughly turned him to face him. An insane look on his face.

"And?"

"And! Ill get burned!" Rolo chucked as he turned him toward the tub and held his face above the steam allowing him to see his reflection.

'So Nii-san! You need to get clean. Suzaku has taken you on the floor like a whore. You need to be cleaned. He let go and Lelouch losing his balance fell face first into the steaming hot water. The water burning his soft pale skin. He immerged from under the water. His face a bright red; screaming.

"ROLO! WHY?" Rolo walked behind him and grabbed a course bath sponger and begin to rub his back without any soap. Lelouch skin already wet and red begin to obtain a rash. Rolo grabbed a bottle of washing liquid and poured it over his head in his eyes. Scrubbing as lelouch screamed from the stinging in his eyes and the boils forming from the back side from the hot water.

"You need to be cleaned! Dirty boys like YOU lelouch! But if you were soft and sweet like lulu you could need no harsh treatment!"

"ROLO PLEASE!" lelouch screamed from the pain. Rolo stopped his advancements and stat on the side of the tub looking at lelouch as he slumped down in the tub trying to clear his eyes. Rolo eyes glazed over his mouth beginning to droll as stretched his hands out.

"Here Nii-san, let me rinse it out" He grabbed his ebony lock and dunked his head under the water as lelouch kicked for air.

* * *

Down the hall another too his bath. The warm water over his tan skin as he washed the grim from his muscular body. His emerald eyes stared at the ceiling and held a smirk. He twirled the Lancelot key through his fingers. Throwing it towards t he mirror breaking it. A small bird symbol reflected off a broken shard causing it to go back and the key to fly back into his hands. He held his head back and laughed .

Suzaku sat back in he tub listening to Lelouch screams. Rolo was a perfect friend in crime. he was insane and loyal and best of all he loved lulu. Suzaku planned to make lelouch over piece by piece. And if he know what is good for him he will comply.

* * *

Lelouch fell to the floor in a heap. His we body causing a puddle on the floor. He held his body close as the blisters on his backside flared up. His red skin hot from the hot water his eyes red from the soap poured in them. Breathing heavily from the lost of air. Two feet stood in from of him.

"Ohh lulu" Lets put you some clothes on you'll catch a cold. Lelouch found himself lifted off the floor as a lavender frilly bed shirt was out over his head. It was covered with bunnies, And on the front was a bow. He could tell it was for a girl but didn't have the strength to protest. Rolo lead him toward the bed.

"Here lulu lie on your stomach, so I can treat you blisters" lelouch did as he was told and laid there as Rolo applied alcohol to his blisters. He started to close his eyes as he felt his lips on his backside quickly kissing one of the wounds. Rolo turned the light out and lelouch could just make out the whisper

"we will change you for the good brother."

Lelouch cringed. Change him into who?

Hope you like. I watch a lot of horror movies so its not hard for me to come up with this stuff. If I get **REVIEWS I will update!**

**Till then..**


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu

Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE - Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating! I should have been got off my duff. I've just been lazy as to not to type it! But I will try to get chapter 4 out before Friday! I already got some ideas going and all I have to do is put it on paper! Thanks for 77 reviews and ONLY 2 chapters! Also thanks for the private messages, emails, and favorite story/author alerts! You guys make me update and keep me going!

FLAMERS WILL BE CHEWED OUT!

Enjoy!

The smell of soft sticky goodness filled the air of the small wooden room. The cinnamon crisp smell filled the young boys nostrils as he rested on the bed. He opened his lavender eyes painfully. The crust from crying himself to sleep fell on the satin pillow. His soft black bangs covering his eyes as he stood up on one elbow. He winced in pain, the pain from the blisters. The pain from his red itching skin. The pain from Rolo. He moaned and fell back on the sheets. Turning on his side he gasp once more from the pain on his other side. Lelouch came to the decision that no matter where he turned he would be in pain. Throwing the blankets off him he looked down at the lavender sleeping gown and frowned. These he was the leader of the black knights sprawled out on the bed like some rag doll in girls clothing. He had to escape. Turning swiftly to the side he stood up in the bed. He sweet stick smell was even stronger now. Attempting to pull his blistered legs over the side and stand Lelouch screamed in agony from the pain. Even the weight from his small frame hurt. He tumbled in the floor. Screaming again from falling on his bad leg. All he could do was lay there. T he pain was enough to make his eyes water tears filled his eyes as a brown blob came into view.

"Good morning Lelouch. How was your night?" hard footsteps landed in front of his face. A cold tear ran down his cheek. He looked up to see a wide eyed Suzaku with a cup of coffee. He had on a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. How dare he act normal.

"What?"

"I said how was your night." he moved to lelouche's bed and sat down drinking his coffee. Leaving Lelouch in the place he found him.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything." Lelouch winced as he raised himself up on his palms. He leaned back on his but. Strangely it didn't hurt as the rest of him.

"Ahh, Rolo told me he went a little overboard. No worries though, you'll feel better in a day or two." Suzaku got up and placed the empty coffee mug on the night stand.

"By the way he's downstairs making you cinnamon buns , to make up for his rash behavior." Lelouch couldn't believe his ears/

"Cinnamon buns? Are both of you insane?" Suzaku lowered down in from of Lelouch. He wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. Looking at it thoughtfully.

"Maybe" watching as the tear rolled on the back of his hand. He look at Lelouche's face. And in a swift motion aliped him across the face.

"You don't ask the questions Lelouch, remember that." Suzaku stood up and stared down at him. A goofy grin on his face.

"Lets get you down stairs" He grabbed Lelouch by his arm. Lifting him to his feet and moved toward the door. Lelouch not even fully recovered from his attack winced and the hissed at the pain of walking on his feet. The pain subsided a little as his pale feel touched wined colored carpet. He was led down a brightly light hallway. The bright chandelier glistening in the morning sunlight of the big grand window. He came to the large spiral staircase and stopped. Suzaku looked up at him from the step below.

"Come on" he pulled his arm hard and with each step Lelouch moaned. The pain was as bad as before, but the steps were kind of making it worse. He was relieved as he reached the bottom. Suzaku made a right turn down a bright white lounge area. A wooden ceiling fan moving slowly. Bright green plants glowed softly in the summer heat. Two French door stood ajar.

"Brother!" Rolo came to them two,. Wrapping his arms around Lelouch. Lelouch grimed from the skin to skin contact..

"On sorry nii-san. I forgot your wounds. Don't worry though I've made it up to you." Rolo leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and opened the French doors to reveal a brightly light eggshell dinning room with caramel wooden floors. A bed of lavender, roses, and forget me knots in the middle. All types of foods lined the table. The signature sticky buns were also present. Suzaku moved toward the table and through Lelouch into the soft cushioned seat. Sitting beside him and Rolo in front of him. The both begin to eat.

"What the hell is going on?" Lelouch broke the blissful silence. Suzaku looked toward him and smirked.

"I though I said no questions.

"Well excuse me, but I have a right to know why I've been kidnapped and raped!"

` "No one has kidnapped you. This is your home"

"I don't even know where THIS is!" Rolo put down his piece of bacon.

"We're in Britannia, brother! In a mansion given to us by the Emperor himself. It really is huge! You'll love it once you get permission from Suzaku to move around."

"Permission?! I'm no ones dog!" Suzaku picked up his hot cup of coffee and bought it to his lips.

:We are only trying to do what's best for you. You are not god! You need to be taught a lesson that's all!"

"Rolo is right. At first we were going to kill you" Lelouche's eyes widen

"Bu we know deep inside you're a sweet little Lulu, we plan to bring her out"

"IM NOT A GIRL SUZAKU! I AM A BOY, IM SURE YOU KNOW THAT!" Suzaku looked up from his coffee with malice filled emerald eyes. He set the cup n the table and closed his eyes . A silence filled the room. Lelouch tensed . Suzaku opened his eyes quickly while picking up the cup and throwing the steaming coffee in Lelouche's face. Rolo winced a little, he could already see the hot liquid boiling in his skin. Suzaku flew across the table and put his hand over Lelouche's mouth smothering his screams. He leaned closely to his face, and whispered huskily -

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE LELOUCH! DON'T TALKK DOWN TO ME IM N OT LIKE YOUR BLACK KNIGHT SLAVES AND I WONT TOLERATE FOR TOUNGE!" He grabbed Lelouche's black hair and through him back. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku with pain and anger in his eyes. Suzaku straighten out his black shirt and set back down.

:I don't want to get into the black knights right now. All I want to do is eat breakfast. So eat it!" Lelouch looked around the table. As Rolo and Suzaku continued to eat. He looked at the broken white mug on the floor. Rolo looked up from his plate and noticed Lelouch still wasn't eating.

"Lelouch your not hungry?" He looked at Rolo, the hot liquid now cooled and was sticky on his face. He was about to say something smart but decided against it.

"Not really, no" Suzaku leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, continuing to read the paper.

"Take Lelouch up stairs, let him get dressed and bring him back down so we can really talk. He would like to no about Nunnally and what not." Lelouch looked up wide eyed at Suzaku, but his face was hidden by the paper. Rolo came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Come brother lets get you dressed." Lelouch complied and allowed Rolo to take him hand in hand up the stairs. A lone tan muscular hand rested on the wooden oak table. A rumble of broken china could be heard and soon a white mug was by the hand as if it never was broken. Coffee and all. A smirk played across his handsome features.

"I like this mug"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

LuLu

Lelouch awoken to the smell of fabric softener and fresh laundry. his head slowly and looked at the beautiful maid folding blankets. She looked at him with green eyes, she looked like Shirley.

"Shir-r-r-ley" his voice was dry. She walked over and his cloudy vision cleared as she seemed nothing more than an impostor.

"No sir my name is Hannah. I have been appointed by Lord Suzaku as your maid." Lord_ Suzaku?" _Lelouch stood up and walked over to the window. He looked at the black limousine, as someone stepped out, and it was no other than Suzaku. He wore a plain white T-shirt, sunglasses, and jeans. He was in his everyday where, like he didn't have a boy locked up in this room.

"Sir I must get you ready, Lord Suzaku is getting ready to step up here to take you out."

"And where am I going?"

"To see the Emperor" She took a small sundress out of the closet. It was yellow, and had a slight bow around it, Lelouch looked at the dress in disgust.

"I'm not wearing that."

"But sir this is all that's in the closet. Please put it on."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" The door opened slightly and Suzaku walled in an removed his sunglasses.

"I'll take it from here Hannah." Hannah bowed and walked towards the door and closed it behind her. Sazaku walked over and picked up the yellow dress.

"Put the dress on Lelouch" Lelouch backed away from the boy until his back hit the wall.

"No" Sazaku stepped closer and pointed a gun in his face.

:Go ahead and shoot. I have nothing to live for." Suzaku smirked.

"You always think your SO alone! What of Nunnally if you don't give a damn about me."

"Nunnally's alive"

"Of course she is, and I plan to take you to see her, but you have to put on the dress first." Lelouch took the silky material out of his hand. He walked over to the far corner and slipped the white T-shirt off his shoulder's it fell to the floor. He slipped the yellow fabric over his head. Sazaku looked hungry. He picked up a brush off the vanity.

"Sit down Lelouch" Lelouch sat softly on the pillowed seat not knowing what to expect. Suzaku brushed his hair straight and unlocked the hair from behind his ears. He placed a small yellow boon top of his head. He bent over and kissed the sides of his neck.

"My lulu, you look perfect." he pulled his hair back and kissed him roughly on the lips, before pushing his face back.

"Get ready and lets go"

Real short chapter and I apologize. I intended to update every Sunday, and I promise a longer chapter next time.

REVIEWWW


End file.
